totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
2319mi's Abandoned: Camp Nightmare (Season 1)
Host: Bisharp Co-Host: Hariyama Teams Episodes 2-16 Team Solgaleo * Electrike/Manectric (M) - The Self-conscious Athlete * Magby/Magmar (M) - The Nervous Geek * Mareep/Flaaffy (F) - The Small-Town Sheep * Misdreavus/Mismagius (F) - The Soft-Spoken Ghost * Oshawott/Dewott (M) - The Charming Brit * Snivy/Servine (F) - The Constant Schemer (returnee) * Cyndaquil/Quilava (F) - The Neutral Introvert * Gastly/Haunter (M) - The Mysterious Prankster * Snorunt/Froslass (F) - The Shivering Coward * Skitty (F) - The Giddy Super Fan (eliminated) * Mienfoo (F) - The Enraged Fighter (eliminated) * Totodile (M) - The Insane Basket Case (eliminated) * Bergmite (M) - The Crazed Theorist (eliminated) * Pansear (M) - The Flamboyant Talker (eliminated) * Bulbasaur/Ivysaur (M) - The Confident Leader (Team captain) (eliminated) * Zorua (F) - The Strong-Willed Lesbian (eliminated) Team Lunala * Treecko/Grovyle (M) - The Wannabe Ladies' Man * Ralts/Kirlia (F) - The Self-Obsessed Model (returnee) * Fletchling/Fletchinder (F) - The No-Nonsense Dictator * Eevee/Espeon (F) - The Feisty Tomboy * Riolu/Lucario (M) - The Devious Renegade * Flabébé/Floette - The Kind Spirit (eliminated) * Doduo/Dodrio - The Quarrling Twins (eliminated) * Fennekin - The Magician (eliminated) * Poochyena (M) - The Intimidating Jailbird (eliminated) * Meditite (F) - The Meek Brainiac (eliminated) * Swellow (M) - The Musician (eliminated) * Scatterbug/Spewpa/Vivillon (eliminated) * Minccino/Cinccino (F) - The Lovable Klutz (eliminated) Episodes 17-20 Team Buzzwole * Servine * Grovyle * Quilava * Eevee/Espeon * Zorua (eliminated) * Fletchinder (eliminated) Team Guzzlord * Dewott * Riolu/Lucario * Froslass * Kirlia (eliminated) * Minccino/Cinccino (eliminated) * Munchlax (eliminated) Team Xurkitree * Electrike/Manectric * Haunter * Magby/Magmar * Tyrogue/Hitmonlee * Flaaffy * Corphish (eliminated) Elimination Order+Reasons for Eliminations 30th. Skitty (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 2): She annoyed her teammates to death with her trivia facts. She got eliminated over Snivy. XXX Ralts (Team Lunala) (Episode 3): She was against her team's original plan for the robot and manipulated the guys into building a new robot which didn't stand a chance against Team Solgaleo's robot. She got eliminated over Minccino. (Returned in Episode 11) XXX Bergmite (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 4): He constantly yapped about getting eliminated, which annoyed his team. He got eliminated over Gastly. (Returned in Episode 11) 29th. Mienfoo (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 5): She refused to help Magby during the last stretch of the challenge and had anger issues, which scared her team. She got eliminated over Magby. XXX Corphish (Team Lunala) (Episode 6): He blew up the fashion show with tons of fireworks, which caused his team to lose the challenge. He got eliminated over Fletchling. 28th. Floette (Team Lunala) (Episode 7): She became very clingy towards Treecko and, after he whisked away during the challenge, she immediately became a depressed wreck, which made her team see her as weak. She got eliminated over Tyrogue. 27th. Totodile (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 8): During the challenge, he suddenly went in a coma, thus pulling him out of the game. 26th. Dodrio (Team Lunala) (Episode 9): During their squabble, they didn't notice Zorua throwing the ball on time, causing them to lose. He got eliminated over Minccino. XXX Snivy (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 10): Zorua, Quilava and Pansear were fed up with her, so they screwded up the challenge on purpose to get her eliminated. (Returned in Episode 11) 25th. Fennekin (Team Lunala) (Episode 10): Despite Team Lunala's plan to eliminate Fletchinder, for some reason, Riolu backstabbed his own alliance to eliminate her anyway. (Bergmite, Corphish, Kirlia and Snivy returned in Episode 11) 24th. Poochyena (Team Lunala) (Episode 11): He was persuaded by Riolu to attack his teammates during the challenge, causing them to lose. He got eliminated over Vivillon. 23rd. Meditite (Team Lunala) (Episode 12): She was sabotaged by Gastly's Night Shade during the challenge, which made all of her arrows miss and was accused of eliminating Fennekin. She got eliminated over Minccino. 22nd. Bergmite (again) (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 13): He badly injured Tyrogue's brother during the challenge and his craziness annoyed his team. He got eliminated over Oshawott. 21st. Swellow (Team Lunala) (Episode 14): Riolu accused him of losing his guitar before the challenge. He got eliminated over Riolu. 20th. Pansear (Team Solgaleo) (Episode 15): Despite the plan to eliminate Servine, Gastly used the immunity idol he found in Episode 10, which only made his and Servine's vote against Pansear count. 19th. Vivillon (Team Lunala) (Episode 15): She was bossy throughout the entire challenge. She got eliminated over Eevee. (New teams in Episode 16) 18th. Ivysaur (Episode 16): Because of the Ursaring incident with Froslass, he, along with Magby, were the last two to finish the race. At elimination, he and Magby both received envelopes, which were the deciding factor. Unfortunately, Ivysaur's envelope had a grey card, which meant he was automatically eliminated. 17th. Corphish (again) (Team Xurkitree) (Episode 17): He ruined his team's main dish causing them to lose. He got eliminated over Flaaffy. 16th. Cinccino (Team Guzzlord) (Episode 18): She put one of Chef Hariyama's children at risk of being killed by a Sharpedo, causing her team to lose and Riolu took advantage of that. She got eliminated over Dewott, but didn't leave without kissing Munchlax. 15th. Zorua (Team Buzzwole) (Episode 19): She, along with Quilava, were responsible for Servine's first elimination and was a huge threat to the team. She got eliminated over Quilava and Servine. 14th. Munchlax (Team Guzzlord) (Episode 20): Upon realizing his downfall in the game, he decided to quit the game before the votes are read. 13th. Fletchinder (Team Buzzwole) (Episode 20): Lucario and Servine felt that she's was becoming too much of a threat to keep around and blindsided her. (Merge starts in Episode 21; no more teams) 12th. Kirlia (Episode 21): Either Lucario or Espeon was supposed to leave. However, after badly injuring her leg during the challenge after dropping off of a beam, she decided to leave the game on medical ground. Episode Guide #Meet Your New Frenemies #Up Close and Personal #Robotic Riot #The Lemon Conspiracy #One Too Many Hurdles #Project Run Away #Better Than The Cabins #Secrets No More #The Better Option #Their Only Hope #Blast From The Past #The Nightmare Olympics #The Day of Dread And Dismay #Songs About Feelings #Shot Out of Luck #Shake Ups, Break Ups, Make Ups, And More #Cooking Up Trouble #Teeny Tiny Tantrums #Statue of Limitations #Hide And Go F##k Yourself! #Three Course Meal